


Love and Marriage

by Saucery



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife Partners, Angels of Death, Dark Humor, Death Fetish, Death Gods, Eternity, Gay Backstory, Homosexual Life Partners, Infidelity, Kissing, Know You Better Than The Back Of My Hand, M/M, Might As Well Be Married, Not Even After Death Do Us Part, Reapers, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Subtext, Supernatural Elements, The Grim Reaper, Their Love Is So, They're So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some marriages <i>do</i> last forever. William only wishes his wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xploded_tb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xploded_tb).



> Written for the lovely [xploded_tb](http://xploded_tb.livejournal.com/), on the occasion of her birthday.

He's putting the files in order - snipping tapes, turning each slow, messy increment of death into a severance both quicker and altogether more neat - when Grell appears.

A whiff of blood-scent and ash, as always. A bird or a harpy, with wings of flapping red.

"Will!" Grell exclaims. "Dearest! Where _have_ you been?"

William pushes his glasses up his nose. He does not reply.

"You oughtn't be so cold to me, you know. I haven't seen you in an awfully - " Suddenly, Grell pauses, as if something's occurred to him. "Why _are_ you being cold to me? Cold _er_ , I mean."

Why? Grell's indecent flirtations with that minor demon are of no consequence, of course. None at all.

And yet...

"You are inconstant," William says, "and insincere."

"Oh, _darling_ ," pouts Grell, and wraps his arms around William's waist, pressing up against his back. "I may be inconstant, but I am _always_ sincere."

And so he is - all scarlet and parchment white, wicked-tongued and mad-eyed, soft and bony to the touch. William isn't touching him. Yet. But he knows he will be. Grell doesn't exactly take no for an answer. Or yes, either, for that matter.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Grell asks him, softly. His breath is sweet in William's ear, sweet as rotted bones, shallow graves. "Or say, 'welcome home, honey'?"

William sighs. And shuts his book. And before Grell says something even more ludicrous, he tilts his head back, pulls Grell's chin down with a gloved hand, and kisses him.

"There," he murmurs, and Grell smiles. His teeth are very, very sharp.

"Not _just_ there," says Grell, and, oh, well.

At least he's gotten most of the filing done.

  


* * *

 **fin.**  
Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is my personal belief that Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff are married. Nothing can convince me otherwise.


End file.
